A method in which a region of forming a bonding terminal etc. of a surface of a plate-shaped lead frame material is plated with noble metal and a resist film is formed and etching (first etching) is performed from the front side to about one-half of the thickness and a semiconductor element is mounted and then wire bonding is performed and the lead frame material is sealed with a resin with a back half of the lead frame material left and etching (second etching) is selectively performed from the back side and adjacent terminals are cut off and a semiconductor apparatus is manufactured is disclosed in Patent Reference 1.